Tryptyk zimowy
by betka23
Summary: Trzy zimowe opowiadania. Spamano, SuFin, GerIta.
1. Spamano - Zasypani

- To są chyba jakieś jaja!  
Wściekły Lovino patrzył, jak Antonio bezskutecznie próbuje wyjechać z zaspy. Silnik rzęził, koła buksowały w głębokich koleinach, mieląc sypki śnieg, jednak samochód nie ruszał. W końcu Hiszpania się poddał.  
- Trzeba go będzie wypchnąć – powiedział i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Lovina. – Ja zostanę za kółkiem, a ty wyjdziesz i…  
- Sam go sobie wypchnij, kurna! – warknął Romano. – To wszystko twoja wina, ja wcale nie chciałem jechać. Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle dałem się namówić na ten wyjazd.  
Antonio od jakiegoś czasu marzył o wyjeździe w góry na snowboard. Pomysł ten tak spodobał się Gilbertowi, że od razu zaprosił on jego i Francisa do austriackiego zimowiska, oczywiście nie informując o tym samego Austrii. Roderich dowiedział się o tym przypadkiem od Feliciano, któremu z kolei propozycję wyjazdu złożył Francis. Wściekły Austria poskarżył się na Gilberta Ludwigowi, który nie bardzo wiedział, jak wyjść z tej sytuacji. Wtedy Feliciano zaproponował wyjazd w Alpy Szwajcarskie, na co wszyscy chętnie przystali. Później o mały włos nie doszło do strzelaniny na konferencji, gdy o całej sprawie dowiedział się Szwajcaria, który absolutnie nie życzył sobie obecności piekielnego tria na swojej ziemi. Chcąc uniknąć rozlewu krwi, Ludwig uprosił Austrię o zgodę na wyjazd do jego zimowiska, zapewniając go przy tym, że pokryje wszystkie koszty, a także osobiście przypilnuje brata i jego kompanów.  
Gdy Lovino dowiedział się, że w góry ma jechać Feliciano oraz Ludwig, od razu zgodził się na wyjazd, chociaż wcześniej dość opryskliwie odrzucił zaproszenie Hiszpanii. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy Antonio zaproponował, że wpadnie po Romano i razem pojadą do Austrii. Jednak w trakcie podróży mocno zaśnieżoną trasą wpadli w poślizg i utknęli w głębokiej zaspie na poboczu, co doprowadziło Lovina do szewskiej pasji i wywołało litanię przekleństw.  
- To ty siądziesz za kierownicą, a ja spróbuję nas wypchnąć, dobra? – Antonio nie tracił dobrego humoru, co jeszcze bardziej irytowało Romano.  
Pogoda z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się pogarszała, gęsto sypiący śnieg zdołał już zasypać ślady opon na drodze. „Jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjedziemy, utknę tu z tym pajacem na Bóg wie jak długo", pomyślał Lovino z westchnieniem odpinając pas.  
Antonio poszedł na tył samochodu, tonąc w śniegu i potykając się na zamarzniętych nierównościach. Pchnął samochód, który zakołysał się w śniegu, koła ponownie zabuksowały, ale nie ruszyły się z miejsca. Silnik zgasł.  
- Psiakrew! – krzyknął Lovino, waląc pięścią w kierownicę. Wściekły sięgnął do stacyjki i szarpnął.  
W ręku został mu złamany klucz.  
- Nie wierzę – powiedział. Z frustracji zaczęły drżeć mu dłonie.  
- Co się stało? Dlaczego nie zapalasz? – Drzwi się uchyliły, wpuszczając do samochodu śnieg i ziąb. Na widok złamanego kluczyka Hiszpania zamrugał. – Och.  
- I co się gapisz, kurna?! To twoja wina! – wrzasnął Lovino, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Robi się coraz ciemniej, a my tkwimy w zaspie na jakimś bezludziu, bo tobie zachciało się snowboardu! Przez ciebie… Hej, gdzie się pchasz, ty pieprzony draniu?!  
Antonio próbował wsiąść do samochodu od strony kierowcy, spychając Lovina na drugie siedzenie.  
- Z tamtej strony jest za duża zaspa, ciężko będzie wejść. Posuń się trochę.  
- Nie ma mowy, idź z drugiej… uch!  
Popchnięty Lovino upadł na plecy w poprzek siedzeń, uderzając kolanem w kierownicę. Antonio zawisł nad nim, jedną ręką trzymając się zagłówka, drugą opierając obok głowy Vargasa.  
- Prosiłem, żebyś się posunął – powiedział, pochylony nad Romano, który dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował.  
- Z-złaź ze mnie! – zająknął się.  
- Dlaczego się rumienisz, Romano?  
- Od mrozu, a jak myślisz? – Lovino uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Twarz Antonia była zdecydowanie za blisko. – Pozwól mi usiąść i zamknij drzwi, jest zimno!  
- Zimno ci? – mruknął Antonio, pochylając się niżej, kryjąc twarz w grubym szaliku na szyi Romano.  
- C-co ty… co ty wyprawiasz? – stęknął Lovino, gdy Antonio delikatnie potarł policzkiem o jego policzek.  
- Rozgrzewam cię.  
Hiszpania dźwignął się lekko. Zsunął rękę z zagłówka i, chwytając rękawiczkę w zęby, ściągnął ją z dłoni. Nie spuszczał przy tym oczu z Romano, którego spojrzenie zaszkliło się, a usta bezwiednie rozchyliły. Przesunął dłonią po jego twarzy, kciukiem delikatnie ocierając się o wargi. Lovino westchnął. Antonio pochylił się ponownie i musnął ustami rumieniec na jego policzku. Sięgnął do jego warg, a ręka przesunęła się w dół ciała chłopaka i delikatnie podciągnęła kurtkę do góry.  
Lovino nagle podskoczył, gdy mroźny wiatr wpadł do samochodu i prześlizgnął się po odsłoniętej skórze brzucha. Odepchnął rękę Antonia.  
- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś ze mnie zlazł! – wrzasnął i wierzgnął całym ciałem, próbując zrzucić z siebie Hiszpana. Sięgnął nad głowę i chwycił za klamkę.  
- Romano, poczekaj…  
- Złaź!  
Gdy Antonio nawet nie drgnął, Lovino szarpnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Śnieg sypnął mu w twarz. Wyczołgał się na zewnątrz, odpychając Antonia, i niemal utonął w zasypanym rowie.  
- Romano, ja…  
- Zostaw mnie!  
- Czekaj! Dokąd idziesz?  
- Odwal się! Byle dalej od ciebie!  
Lovino, potykając się w głębokich koleinach, wszedł do lasu, ignorując wołanie Antonia. Musi się przed nim ukryć, bo nie da mu spokoju.  
Nadal paliły go policzki, gdy po kilku minutach marszu uszedł na tyle daleko, by nie widzieć świateł samochodu. Wmawiał sobie, że czerwieni się z mrozu i wściekłości.  
„Co za cholerny drań! Co on sobie wyobraża? Że może sobie tak po prostu mnie…".  
Na samo wspomnienie wydarzeń z auta jęknął i oparł czoło o pobliskie drzewo, próbując schłodzić rozgrzaną skórę.  
- Idiota, idiota! Pieprzony pomidorowy dupek! Przez niego już na zawsze tu zostanę!  
Lovino oderwał się od drzewa i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. Nie mógł wrócić. Za nic w świecie nie mógłby siedzieć teraz z Antoniem i udawać, że nic się nie stało, tym bardziej, że Antonio od razu zażądałby wyjaśnienia jego zachowania. Albo kontynuowałby to, co wcześniej zaczął.  
A sam Lovino nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.  
Ta myśl tak go zaskoczyła, że nie zauważył wystającego z ziemi korzenia. Potknął się i wpadł do głębokiego wykrotu, nie mając siły wstać.  
Leżał z twarzą w śniegu, próbując uspokoić gonitwę myśli. W jego głowie przemknął obraz pochylonego nad nim Antonia, z wyrazem odtrącenia wymalowanym na jego twarzy.  
„Znienawidzi mnie za to. Bo w końcu ile razy można próbować?".  
Ta myśl, zamiast uspokoić, zasmuciła go. Poczuł, jak po jego policzku spływa łza, wpadająca w śnieg.  
„Zimno. Tak cholernie zimno, kiedy go tu nie ma…".  
Chciał wstać, ale nie mógł. Coś ciągnęło go do ziemi, jak obietnica, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale jeszcze nie teraz, za chwilę. Poczuł senność.  
Zerwał się ze śniegu jak oparzony. Zaczął podskakiwać i przytupywać, chcąc się rozgrzać.  
- Niewiele brakowało – mruknął do siebie.  
- Tańczysz tarantelę? – rozległo się nad jego głową, a nagłe światło oślepiło go na moment.  
Nad krawędzią wykrotu, trzymając w ręku samochodową latarkę i uśmiechając się niepewnie, stał Antonio.  
- Szukałem cię – powiedział, gdy Lovino przestał skakać i nie odzywając się, zaczął otrzepywać śnieg z kurtki. Antonio przygryzł wargę, po czym odezwał się: - Romano, przepra…  
Umilkł, gdy Lovino wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.  
- Pomóż mi stąd wyjść – odezwał się, nie patrząc na Hiszpanię. Ten chwycił jego dłoń i wyciągnął go z dołu. Gdy chciał go puścić, Lovino mocniej zacisnął palce, nie pozwalając mu oswobodzić dłoni.  
- Gdzie… gdzie masz rękawiczkę? – zapytał, patrząc w bok.  
- Co? A, to… Zdaje się, że zostawiłem ją w samochodzie.  
- Zmarzniesz.  
Hiszpania uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy ruszyli w stronę drogi, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. Lovino puścił jego dłoń tylko wtedy, gdy wsiadali do samochodu, ale chwycił ją ponownie w aucie.  
- Romano? – zapytał Hiszpania.  
- Nie… nie masz mnie już dość?  
Antonio zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. Z wahaniem sięgnął wolną ręką do twarzy Lovina. Gdy ten się nie odsunął, przesunął dłonią w rękawiczce po zimnej skórze.  
- Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość – odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Zawsze będę na ciebie czekał.  
Lovino patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym sięgnął do dłoni na swojej twarzy. Oderwał ją od skóry i powoli zdjął rękawiczkę.  
- Romano? Co ty robisz? – Antonio nie krył zaskoczenia.  
- Rozgrzej mnie – powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie.

* * *

- Że co?! Mów głośniej, bo cię nie słyszę! Będziecie jutro? Dlaczego? Ha, ha, co ty gadasz, rozwaliliście się po drodze? Nie no, w porządku. Ale żałuj, że cię nie będzie. Mamy z Francisem taki pomysł, chodzi o Ludwiga i Feliciano…  
Gilbert rozmawiał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, bogato gestykulując. Gdy się rozłączył, spojrzał na Francję, siedzącego przy restauracyjnym stoliku i pijącego grzane wino.  
- Nie dotrą dzisiaj? – zapytał Francis.  
- Nie. Utknęli po drodze, a w taką zimę zanim ich pomoc drogowa ściągnie… Antonio mówił, że prześpią się w motelu, a dojadą jutro pociągiem.  
Francis upił łyk wina, gdy tymczasem Gilbert zamawiał grzańca dla siebie.  
- Ciekawi mnie tylko jedno – powiedział, gdy kelnerka odeszła. – Jak oni ze sobą wytrzymają?  
- Kto? Antonio i Lovino?  
- No. Wściekłego i zmarzniętego Lovina każdy miałby dość po paru godzinach.  
Francja uśmiechnął się, delikatnie mieszając wino.  
- Nie martw się. On nigdy nie będzie miał go dość.


	2. SuFin - Zmarznięci

Tino odetchnął, wciągając do płuc mroźne powietrze. Chłód szczypał go w twarz, poprawił więc gruby szalik i spojrzał na morze.  
Wybrali się we trójkę ze Szwecją i Sealandią na przejażdżkę, ponieważ Peter bardzo chciał zobaczyć zamarznięte morze. Maszerował teraz przed nim, niosąc pod kurtką Hanatamago. Z rozpiętego kołnierza wystawał tylko biały łebek psa, ciekawie rozglądającego się po okolicy.  
- Wypuść ją – odezwał się idący obok Tina Berwald. Zdjął z głowy gruby kaptur, zostając jedynie w uszatej czapce.  
- Ale zmarznie – zaprotestował Peter. Tino uśmiechnął się w duchu na widok jego czerwonego nosa.  
- Nic jej nie będzie – odezwał się, wyręczając Szwecję. – Jak trochę z nią pobiegasz, na pewno się rozgrzeje.  
Peter wahał się przez chwilę, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął i rozsunął kurtkę, uwalniając Hanatamago, która od razu ruszyła biegiem przez zmarzniętą plażę.  
- Czekaj na mnie! – zawołał Peter i ze śmiechem ruszył za psem, potykając się na krzywych bryłach lodu.  
- Zapnij kurtkę! – krzyknął za nim Tino, ale chłopiec był już daleko. – Pochoruje się, jestem tego pewny.  
Szwecja nie odpowiedział, ale Tino tego nie oczekiwał.  
Mróz dawał się we znaki. Na spokojnym morzu unosiła się kra, sięgając niemal horyzontu. Gruba pokrywa lodu, po której szli również sięgała daleko w morze, a niewysokie fale rozbijały się o jej poszarpany brzeg.  
Finlandia zadrżał. Pomimo kilku warstw ubrań, które miał na sobie, robiło mu się zimno, gdy za długo stał w jednym miejscu. Zatarł dłonie w rękawiczkach i przytupnął.  
- Zimno ci? – zapytał Szwecja, patrząc na jego poczynania. Tino aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał jego głos.  
- N-nie… to znaczy tak, trochę zmarzłem. Też powinienem się trochę poruszać – Finlandia zaśmiał się nerwowo, bo Berwald nie spuszczał z niego swojego przenikliwego spojrzenia. – To co, idzie… Uch!  
Szwecja jednym ruchem ręki przygarnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił. Materiał jego kurtki zdusił wszelkie protesty Tina.  
Finlandia gorączkowo myślał, jak wyjść z tej sytuacji. Czuł się niezręcznie, ale bał się, że jeśli teraz odepchnie Szwecję, zrani go. A poza tym…  
Berwald delikatnie odsunął się od niego, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach. Potarł palcem w rękawiczce policzek Tina, zaczerwieniony tym razem nie od mrozu.  
- Su-san… - powiedział cicho Finlandia, czując, jak jego czapka zsuwa mu się z głowy, a Szwecja delikatnie całuje go w czoło.  
Tino zamrugał zaskoczony i nagle odsunął się od Berwalda, zostawiając go z wyciągniętymi w jego stronę dłońmi i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Starając się na niego nie patrzeć, Finlandia poprawił czapkę i naciągnął szalik na twarz, by ukryć rumieniec zakłopotania. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
- Lepiej już chodźmy – powiedział i ruszył nie czekając na Berwalda.  
- Tino…  
Finlandia maszerował dalej, próbując zignorować wspomnienie zranionego wyrazu twarzy Szwecji. Dlaczego on zawsze to robi? Dlaczego zawsze sprawia, że Tino nie wie, jak się zachować, co czuć? Wszystko jest takie pomieszane…  
Nagły krzyk przerwał przemyślenia Tina. Finlandia podniósł głowę do góry akurat w momencie, gdy pęknięty lód zapadł się pod Peterem, a chłopiec wleciał do wody.  
- Peter! – krzyknął Tino i rzucił się naprzód, ale ręka Berwalda na jego ramieniu szarpnięciem zatrzymała go w miejscu.  
- Wezwij pomoc – rzucił tylko i pobiegł, długimi susami przeskakując przez bryły lodu. Gdy dotarł do miejsca, w którym kończyła się linia brzegowa, zwolnił. Ostrożnie badając lód przed sobą maszerował w stronę Sealandii, zdejmując w tym czasie kurtkę.  
Peter, wynurzywszy się z lodowatej wody, próbował ponownie wdrapać się na lód, jednak ten łamał się pod jego ciężarem. Przenikliwe zimno wyduszało z płuc oddech, a mokre ubranie ciągnęło go w dół. Jego ręka po raz kolejny ześlizgnęła się po lodzie, gdy wtedy poczuł, jak obok niego coś plasnęło o wodę.  
- Chwyć się – usłyszał. Zobaczył nad sobą twarz Szwecji, który leżał płasko na lodzie i trzymał w ręku rękaw swojej kurtki. Drugi unosił się na wodzie obok Petera, więc chwycił go i spróbował się wczołgać na lód.  
Nagle usłyszeli trzask.  
Tino widział z brzegu, jak Szwecja z trudem próbuje wyciągnąć z wody Petera, gdy wtedy lód nie wytrzymał i pękł. Obaj zniknęli mu z oczu.  
- Berwald! – wrzasnął przerażony Tino. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, przerywana jedynie przez plusk rozbijających się na lodzie fal. Na powierzchni wody unosiła się kra.  
Nagle z wody wystrzeliła ręka, która wbiła się palcami w krawędź lodu. Szwecja wynurzył się, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech i zamachnął się, drugą ręką niemal wyrzucając Petera na lód.  
Berwald jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę unosił się w wodzie, opierając się o lód, na którym leżał rozkasłany Peter, nim Tino rzucił im przyniesioną z samochodu linkę holowniczą. Siedząc już w aucie, niedoszli topielcy szybko pozbywali się ubrań i zawijali się w wygrzebane z apteczki koce termiczne.  
- Pojedziemy do mnie – powiedział Tino, nalewając im herbaty z termosu. – Musicie się przebrać i ogrzać.  
Berwald jedynie przytaknął, unosząc do zsiniałych ust kubek z herbatą.

* * *

- Położyłem go spać u siebie – zakomunikował Tino, wchodząc do saloniku, gdzie przed kominkiem siedział Berwald, z braku pasujących na niego ubrań owinięty w gruby koc. – Nic mu nie będzie, tylko się przestraszył. Ale na pewno to odchoruje.  
Szwecja nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w płonące w kominku polana. Finlandia przysiadł obok niego.  
- Z miodem i cytryną – powiedział i podał mu parujący kubek. – Pomoże ci się rozgrzać… Su-san, masz lodowate palce!  
Tino szybko odstawił kubek na podłogę i chwycił dłonie Berwalda, rozcierając je między swoimi. Ten patrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
- To trochę pomoże – powiedział i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Zarumieniony gwałtownie puścił ręce Szwecji. – To… to znaczy… Pójdę pościelić ci na kanapie, też powinieneś odpocząć!  
Zerwał się z podłogi, gdy nagle Berwald wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego dłoń.  
- Zostań – powiedział i pociągnął Tina z powrotem na podłogę. – Zimno mi.  
Finlandia patrzył bezradnie na Szwecję. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ten się trzęsie, a zaciśnięte na jego dłoni palce są zsiniałe z zimna. Co robić? Co on zrobiłby na jego miejscu?  
Tino oblał się rumieńcem na samą myśl o tym. Ale chyba nie miał wyjścia.  
- Zaraz… zaraz ci pomogę – wydusił z siebie i wyrwał rękę z uścisku Szwecji. Potem powoli rozpiął koszulę i ją zdjął. Oczy Berwalda rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.  
- Co ty…  
- Rozchyl ten koc.  
„Nie wierzę, że to robię", pomyślał Tino, sadowiąc się na kolanach Berwalda. Spojrzał na niego, w jego twarz, która była tak bardzo blisko, i cała odwaga z niego uszła.  
- Co teraz? – zapytał Szwecja, który z trudem trzymał ręce po bokach ciała. Sam nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje.  
Tino dotknął palcami jego torsu, a potem przesunął dłonie na jego plecy, przytulając się mocno do jego zmarzniętego ciała.  
- Obejmij mnie – powiedział, ukrywając zawstydzoną twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Berwalda. Szwecja odetchnął głęboko, owijając ich kocem i przyciskając Finlandię do siebie.  
- Pierwszy raz – mruknął, przytulając twarz do ramienia Tina. Finlandia zamrugał.  
- Co takiego?  
- Pierwszy raz nazwałeś mnie po imieniu. Wtedy, na lodzie.  
- Och.  
Rzeczywiście, do tej pory Tino nigdy nie zwracał się o Szwecji inaczej niż 'Su-san'. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
- To dlatego… bo ja… - zaczął niezręcznie.  
- Dziękuję.  
Trwali przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
- Bałem się wtedy – odezwał się nagle Tino, czując odwagę w tym, że Berwald nie widzi teraz jego twarzy. Poczuł, jak po policzku spływa mu łza, ale nie miał jak jej otrzeć. Słona kropla spadła na ramię Szwecji. – Bałem się, że mogę was stracić. Głupie, nie? Przecież my nie możemy od czegoś takiego…  
Berwald oderwał głowę od jego ramienia i odsunął od siebie Tina, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Finlandia odwrócił zaczerwienioną twarz i ramieniem starał się wytrzeć z twarzy łzy.  
- Nie… nie patrz teraz na mnie… Ja…  
Szwecja dotknął dłonią jego twarzy i uniósł ją do góry, zmuszając Tina, by na niego spojrzał. A potem go pocałował.  
Dużo później, gdy wciąż zawinięci w koc patrzyli na dogasający w kominku ogień, Tino zapytał.  
- Nie jest ci zimno?  
- Nie. Teraz jest mi dobrze.


	3. GerIta - Na lodzie

Płyta jedynego peronu tej maleńkiej stacji okazała się zdradliwa. Ludwig omal nie wywinął orła, gdy jedna noga uciekła mu w bok na oblodzonym betonie, a on sam poleciał do przodu. W ostatniej chwili uniknął upadku podpierając się ręką na zmarzniętej grudzie śniegu. Z trudem wstał, klnąc pod nosem.  
W tej chwili powinien siedzieć w ciepłym domu i czekać na przyjazd Feliciano, który chciał trochę czasu spędzić z Niemcami. To, że Włochy wcześniej uprzedził Ludwiga o wizycie, zamiast niezapowiedziany zwalić mu się na głowę, było efektem długotrwałych starań i treningu, co Niemcy uważał za dobrze rokujący na przyszłość sukces. Łaskawie zgodził się więc na przyjazd Włoch, mimo uszczypliwych uwag brata i jego podejrzanych rozmów z przyjaciółmi.  
To właśnie z powodu Gilberta Ludwig znalazł się na tej zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi stacji. Starszy brat Niemiec wybierał się z Francją i Hiszpanią w góry, ale zadzwonił z podróży, że pilnie musi przekazać bratu paczkę, która z kolei ma trafić w ręce Szwajcarii.  
- A sam nie możesz mu jej podrzucić? W końcu będziecie blisko niego przejeżdżać – zapytał wtedy Ludwig, spoglądając na zegarek. Do przyjazdu Włoch zostało jeszcze dużo czasu.  
- Jadę na wczasy i nie mam zamiaru zawracać sobie głowy takimi pierdołami. A Vash potrzebuje jej na teraz. To co, przyjedziesz na stację?  
Niemcy westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakie interesy łączyły jego brata z Vashem, ale jeżeli Szwajcaria potrzebował czegoś na teraz, lepiej niepotrzebnie go nie drażnić i dla świętego spokoju przekazać mu tę paczkę.  
Dotarł więc na podaną przez Gilberta stację w jakiejś zapadłej miejscowości i czekał na pociąg. Zawiadowca stacji, zasuszony staruszek, wyszedł ze swojego domu, patrząc na Ludwiga podejrzliwie.  
- Taki pociąg się tutaj nie zatrzymuje – odpowiedział na zadane mu pytanie i zniknął z powrotem w domu. Zdezorientowany Niemcy został na pokrytej lodem stacji.  
Wtedy usłyszał odległy gwizd. Zobaczył, jak pociąg przedziera się przez zaśnieżone pola, wzbijając za sobą chmurę białego pyłu, i stopniowo zwalnia, ale się nie zatrzymuje. Dopiero po chwili Ludwig zrozumiał, co się dzieje: tuż za stacją tory gwałtownie skręcały, więc nawet pośpieszne składy musiały tu zwolnić.  
Nagle otworzyły się drzwi w jednym z wagonów i wychyliła się z nich znajoma sylwetka. Gilbert zawzięcia machał do brata, samemu omal nie wypadając z pociągu. Coś zawołał, ale zagłuszył go kolejny gwizd.  
- Co takiego? – krzyknął Ludwig, gdy otwarte drzwi znalazły się niemal na jego wysokości.  
- Łap!  
Ktoś z wrzaskiem wyleciał z pociągu prosto w otwarte ramiona Ludwiga. Zaskoczony Niemcy nie utrzymał ciężaru i poleciał na plecy. Uderzenie o zimny beton wyparło mu powietrze z płuc.  
- Niemcy!  
Ludwig otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i spojrzał na pochyloną tuż nad nim twarz.  
- Włochy? – zapytał głupio, marszcząc brwi. A ten co tutaj robi?  
- Mój bagaż! – Feliciano niezgrabnie zerwał się z Ludwiga i rzucił się za odjeżdżającym pociągiem. Nie uszedł daleko: poślizgnął się już przy pierwszym kroku i wywalił z łoskotem, niemal nakrywając się nogami.  
Do powoli zbierającego się z ziemi Ludwiga doleciał rechot brata i jego kompanów. Francis z Antoniem otworzyli okno i przez nie wyrzucili torbę Włoch, która wylądowała na drugim końcu peronu. Po chwili pociąg zniknął za zakrętem, wciąż niosąc za sobą tumany śniegu i śmiech piekielnego tria.  
- Kiedyś ich zabiję, przysięgam – mruknął do siebie Ludwig i, stąpając niepewnie po zdradliwym betonie, podszedł do wciąż leżącego na ziemi Feliciano. – Wszystko w porządku?  
Włochy potaknął i z pomocą Ludwiga wstał.  
- Co ty właściwie tu robisz? – zapytał Niemcy, odruchowo poprawiając czapkę na głowie Feliciano. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, gwałtownie opuścił rękę i włożył ją do kieszeni.  
- Samochód mi się zepsuł – odparł Włochy. – Miałem do ciebie zadzwonić, że przyjadę pociągiem, ale pomyliłem numery i odebrał Gilbert. Powiedział, że akurat będzie jechał na tej trasie, to nie będzie mi przykro jechać samemu. Zdziwiłem się, bo ten pociąg wcale nie jechał do Berlina, ale Prusy mówił, że tak będzie szybciej. A potem powiedział „Wysiadka!" i wyrzucił mnie z pociągu.  
- Nieodpowiedzialny idiota - mruknął pod nosem Ludwig.  
- Mówiłeś coś, Niemcy?  
- Nic takiego. Chodź, wezmę twój bagaż i jedziemy do domu.  
Ludiwg zrobił kilka kroków w stronę leżącej na peronie torby. Wyciągnął rękę, by ją chwycić, gdy wtem poczuł, że jego nogi tracą kontakt z ziemią. Rozpaczliwie zamachał rękami, próbując odzyskać równowagę, jednak runął jak podcięty na ziemię. Uderzył głową o beton, a nim go zaćmiło, zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć krzyk Włoch.

* * *

- To na razie wystarczy – powiedział zawiadowca stacji, podając Feliciano woreczek z lodem. – Zimne okłady powinny zmniejszyć ból. Zrobię herbaty.  
Feliciano podziękował staruszkowi, który zaraz opuścił niewielki pokój. Odwrócił się do Ludwiga, który siedział w fotelu, opierając na taborecie jedną nogę, i zaciskał z bólu pięści.  
W wyniku upadku na oblodzonym peronie Niemcy skręcił nogę. Z trudem maskując ból zaproponował, żeby to Feliciano prowadził jego samochód i zawiózł go do lekarza. Jednak Włochy uparł się, że jeśli noga spuchnie, nie będzie się dało zdjąć buta, więc skręcenie trzeba opatrzyć tu i teraz. Poprosił więc zawiadowcę o pomoc, której ten szybko udzielił, przerażony możliwością pozwania go za zaniedbanie oblodzonego peronu i pośrednie doprowadzenie do tego wypadku.  
- Nie ma tu innych krzeseł? – zapytał Ludwig, gdy Feliciano szykował się, by klęknąć przy jego ciasno obandażowanej stopie. – Może zapytaj tego zawiadowcę, przecież nie będziesz siedział na podłodze.  
Feliciano spojrzał niepewnie w stronę drzwi, by zaraz odwrócić się z szerokim uśmiechem do Niemiec. Chwycił jego nogę i uniósł do góry, a sam usiadł na taborecie.  
- Tak będzie najlepiej! – powiedział zadowolony, kładąc zabandażowaną stopę Ludwiga na swoich kolanach i podnosząc worek z lodem w triumfalnym geście do góry.  
Niemcy zacisnął palce na oparciu fotela, nie tyle z bólu, co z zażenowania, jakie czuł. Dłonie Feliciano obejmowały jego stopę, czuł ich ciepło przez grubą warstwę bandaża. Tam, gdzie ich skóra dotykała się bezpośrednio, Ludwiga paliło.  
- Lód – rzucił, byle tylko oderwać się od tego niechcianego uczucia.  
- Co?  
- Boli mnie, czy mógłbyś…  
- Aha, już się robi.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Ludwig z zaciśniętymi pięściami zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób przerwać tę niewygodną bliskość, a pochylony nad jego skręconą stopą Feliciano zagryzał w skupieniu wargi.  
- Hej, Niemcy… - odezwał się w końcu Włochy, łamiąc ciszę, do której Ludwig zdołał się już przyzwyczaić.  
- Tak?  
- Boli cię, prawda?  
Ludwig zamrugał. A co to za głupie pytanie?  
- Oczywiście, że mnie boli. W końcu skręciłem stopę – odpowiedział, siląc się na cierpliwość. Znowu poczuł ciepło palców Feliciano na swojej skórze.  
-Tak się zastanawiam… - zaczął Włochy, uparcie wpatrując się w leżącą na jego kolanach stopę. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego czujemy? Przecież gdybyśmy nic nie czuli, byłoby nam łatwiej…  
- Kiedy boli, wiemy, że żyjemy – Niemcy odpowiedział bez namysłu. Prosta, żołnierska zasada: ból jest cechą żywych.  
- A po co pozwolono nam mieć uczucia? Dlaczego potrafimy się do kogoś przywiązać, chociaż nam nie wolno? Czy nie lepiej…  
- Feliciano… Moja noga…  
Dopiero teraz Feliciano zdał sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie zbyt mocno ścisnął stopę Ludwiga. Jak oparzony odrzucił ręce na boki, upuszczając ranną kończynę na kolana. Niemcy wykrzywił usta w grymasie bólu.  
- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Zaraz przestanie boleć, obiecuję!  
Schylił się nad stopą i dmuchnął na nią, jak matka dmucha na stłuczone kolano dziecka. Ludwig gwałtownie się zarumienił i odruchowo wierzgnął nogą, trafiając Feliciano w twarz.  
- Au! – krzyknął Włochy, łapiąc się z oko i zrywając się z krzesła, a zaraz za nim głośno jęknął Ludwig. Ból w urażonej stopie poraził całe ciało i na chwilę zaćmił umysł. Z trudem skupił się na skaczącym po pokoju Feliciano.  
- Włochy, przepraszam! Cholera, Feliciano! Chodź tutaj!  
- Boli!  
- Przestań jęczeć i pokaż!  
Feliciano stanął przy fotelu i pochylił się. Ludwig oderwał jego dłonie od twarzy mokrej od łez i spojrzał na niewielką opuchliznę pod okiem.  
- Nic ci nie będzie. Przyłóż coś zimnego i ci przejdzie – powiedział. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by delikatnie nie pogładzić skóry na policzku Feliciano.  
- Ale oko… Tak boli…  
Ludwig zmarszczył brwi. Objął twarz Feliciano dłońmi i przyjrzał się jego oczom.  
- Zawinęła ci się rzęsa. Poczekaj, zaraz ją… O, już.  
- Dziękuję.  
Niemcy jednak nie wypuścił go z objęć. Wpatrywał się w jego zaczerwienioną twarz, powoli puchnącą z jednej strony  
- Niemcy?  
Ludwig powoli przyciągnął Feliciano do siebie. Gdy ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry, zapytał.  
- Feliciano… Czujesz coś?  
Tamten kiwnął lekko głową.  
- A chciałbyś teraz, byśmy nic nie czuli?  
Włochy nie odpowiedział, tylko go pocałował, przysiadając na oparciu fotela i ramionami obejmując szyję Ludwiga. Przygarnął go mocno do siebie, mimo pulsującego bólu w twarzy, i pogłębił pocałunek, wyczekiwany od tak dawna.  
Żaden z nich nie zauważył starego zawiadowcy, który cicho postawił herbatę na stoliku przy drzwiach i wyszedł, by posypać zamarznięty peron piaskiem.


End file.
